


When You Have Too Many Drinks and Accidentally Kiss Your Crush

by KeoProductions



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Dominatrix, Drunk Sex, F/M, Incest, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9374513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeoProductions/pseuds/KeoProductions
Summary: When Yixing goes home early to take a break from socializing only to find his little sister waiting for him-- in lingerie?!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yummy yummy. ;)

"Hello..?" Yixing says unsurely. The moment he opened the door to his hotel room he felt something off. Someone's in his house.

There is no answer, so he quietly steps past the kitchen and living room, seeing no one there, and heads towards his bedroom. As he near, he hears the sound of giggling.

"Excuse me?" He says, entering his room in bewilderment and freezing in the doorway. You turn around and gasp in delight.

"Big brother!" You exclaim drunkenly, and from here, Yixing already knows you've been drinking. Seeing that the intruder wasn't an ax murderer or a some weirdo, he relaxes and enters his bedroom with a sigh.

"What are you doing here, _____?" He asks you, not bothering to take off his tux's coat before pulling you to his bed worriedly. He sits you down so you don't accidentally fall and hurt yourself, and tries desperately to keep his eyes off your body.

Currently, you're clad in some pretty looking lingerie he didn't even know you owned, and your hair looks beautiful falling around your shoulders like that. But Yixing's not allowed to look at you like that, so he doesn't.

"I'm here for you, XingXing." You laugh, hands on his biceps and feeling the fabric of his formal clothing. He just came from a party downstairs, feeling that the strobe lights weren't for him and escaped to what he thought was going to be a refuge.

"For me?" He chuckles, unable to help it. You nod, smiling cutely. "I think you're mistaken." He says, petting your hair before leaning back. "I'll be right back." He tells you, and you latch onto his sleeve with wide eyes.

"Where are you going?" You ask him, and in your buzzed state, you look genuinely terrified that he's going to disappear.

"I'm getting you a glass of water so you don't dehydrate your pretty head." He teases, kissing your forehead to please you. You fall back against the bed in approval, spreading your limbs out carelessly. Yixing tears his eyes away from your body and tensely makes his way into the kitchen.

Why did you have to be here dressed like that? He's going to ask you the moment he's back.

After getting your water, he ambles back slowly, hoping you had passed out on your own. You didn't. You're waiting for him just as sprightly as you were when he came home. "You're back!" You say joyfully, standing up from the bed and running into his arms. He nearly spills your water, but manages to balance it in one hand while hugging you back.

"_____," He chuckles, thinking you're being absolutely adorable right now. You're never this touchy and affectionate with him when you're sober. "Sit back down. What if you hurt yourself?"

"You'll protect me." You giggle, but obey him anyways. You cross your legs on the bed, jutting your bottom lip out as he hands you your glass. You sip it gingerly, glancing at him every now and then. He knows you want to tell him something, and he knows you want him to ask you what it is, so he just watches in amusement as you struggle with your impatience.

"Finish your water first." He says when you start whining at him. You do, and you set it down on the stand by the bed before he sits down beside you on the mattress. "Good job." He praises you, making your skin blush.

"Yixing." You whisper shyly. "I came here for you." You tell him again, and he helps you move up on the bed until you're in the center.

"You told me that already." He smiles, laying you back to sleep. You pout at him, tugging his coat until he gives in and lies with you. "But why?" He asks, not really expecting an answer. You become very still next to him when he peers down at you over his nose.

"Because I'm in love with you, Yixing." You murmur, looking into his eyes. For a second, Yixing forgets that you're drunk, and he thinks you mean literally. It makes his heart beat faster and his breath stop until he remembers, then he just kicks himself internally for being an idiot.

"I love you too." He says, looking away from you to stop himself from imagining anything else embarrassing.

"Really?"

"Always."

"Then take off your clothes!" You exclaim, rolling on top of him and straddling him. He jolts, hands coming up to stop yours from sliding off his coat.

"Wait, what?!" He nearly shouts in surprise. You're grinning attractively, suddenly tracing circles along his neck. He shivers, and you giggle because you know he's sensitive there. "What are you saying? How drunk are you?" He says sternly, growing upset because he doesn't have the peace of mind to deny you.

He moves you off of him while he still can, getting off of the bed and walking away. "Yixing!" The way you cry his name makes him pause, and it's enough for you to yank him back onto the bed because he stumbles. "Take them off-- You said you loved me." You say, managing to pull off his coat.

"I-I like my clothes on, _____." He says hurriedly, hoping that you wouldn't cry. You look like you're about to until he says it, and then you smile.

"Kinky." You laugh, and his eyes widen again when you lean forward to kiss him. He dodges you in time, turning his head and your lips smack into his cheek. You groan in annoyance, smacking his shoulders as he tries to move you off of him.

"I-I actually have to go somewhere again!" He tries once more to escape, standing from the bed but you follow him on unsteady feet. He doesn't want you to fall (and curse him for his caring side) so he reaches out to grab your hand. You take it and push him onto the couch instead, crawling after him when he backs up. "_____--!"

He backs up too much and falls over the edge, his legs up in the air because of the armrest. Then your head appears in his vision and you're grinning down at him playfully. "XingXing, you're being so cute right now.~" You sing, leaning over the edge and unbuttoning his pants.

"H-Hold on--" But he can't stop you in time before you yank down his pants, leaving him in only his underwear. Your eyes widen at his bulge, and the way you stare at him with your pretty lips parted and your tongue peeking out, Yixing can't help the whine that escapes his mouth.

Luckily you're drunk enough to not realize that was a good sound, and he covers it up with an awkward cough. "Look, _____, you're drunk. Let's just sleep for now and--"

"Don't play with me." You growl, jumping over the side and landing on top of him. He yelps and backs up from your wandering hands, eventually having to turn the other way to crawl towards the bedroom door. "It's really hot that you're fighting me, you know. I like seeing you so feisty." You giggle, smacking his ass as you follow him.

"_____..." He moans in have frustration, half arousal. Why must you keep testing him? You catch him after that, and because he doesn't want to hurt you in the slightest bit he doesn't push you off of him when you drag him back into the room.

"Time to give up, XingXing. You're about to get wrecked by a dominatrix.~" He's caught so off guard that he merely watches you in shock as you unbutton his collar and shirt, pushing the fabric aside and gazing at his skin. He finally snaps out of it when you purse your lips in thought.

Even though you're drunk, you look like you're really seeing him. "You're so fucking sexy." You say, and it sounds like you're complaining, but then you swipe your thumbs over his nipples and he gasps, not caring what you meant.

"Stop it." He says, grabbing your wrists, but you pull them away and grab his instead.

"Bad boy." You say bossily, pinning his arms above his head and Yixing gapes at you in surprise. You smirk at his helplessness to your sudden personality switch.

He hates that this is happening to him, because it's turning him the fuck on.

You ground your hips against his, pressing his hardening member against your lace underwear and making him moan. "_____." He says in warning, like if you keep going he won't be able to hold himself back. It's what you want though, so you continue.

"Do you like what I prepared for you?" You ask, releasing his wrists because you trust that he'll keep them there. He does. You run your hands over your thighs, stomach and breasts, squeezing your big mounds and leaning over his face with them in your palms. "I got this just for you, big brother." You pur, and Yixing shuts his eyes because he hates himself for thinking that he does like it.

He hears you giggle again as you rub your tits on his face, matching the movements with your hips and his breath catches in his throat. "Watch." You demand, and he opens his eyes at your request. You smile at him proudly, then reach behind your back to unclip your bra.

Yixing does as he's told, his breathing shallow as you cup your now bare breasts and squeeze them. You play with your nipples, too close to his face and he think he may pass out from the lack of oxygen he's getting.

"Damn that's so hot." He mutters accidentally, and you gasp before grabbing his jaw.

"You do not swear at me." You order, and he can only nod his head in apology. "Be quiet, I don't want to hear a sound." You say, then grind down on him again. He shuts his mouth to stop the moan, but when you start to fondle yourself again he can't help but pant.

Though he's breathing loudly now, you don't seem to mind it and start to gasp yourself. "Oh, Yixing--" You tug at your nipples until they're hard. "That feels so good." You whine, bucking your hips against him and making him go crazy.

He can't touch you, and he can't make noises. What are doing to him?

You get impatient soon enough (to Yixing's relief) and shimmy out of your underwear before helping him out of his. You leave his shirt on to yank his collar forward, making him sit up. "Ride me, but don't cum until I tell you." You say, and he nods quickly.

Not carefully, you hover above his dick before sinking down too fast, your vagina sucking at his sensitive muscle. You keen at the first buck of his hips and throw your arms around him, nearly making him fall over but he doesn't. Yixing's strong enough to hold you up, especially on his lap.

You bounce on top of him, your high moans of pleasure filling his ears and it only makes him harder. You grab his hair and pull him in for a rough kiss, all tongue and making him wetter.

"I'm close." He gasps when you pull away, and you laugh at him.

"Already?" You ask, but grind your hips down on him harder. He presses his lips together to stop from making a sound, but you caress his neck so he looks at you. "Go on, scream for me."

"_____..!" He whimpers right before you kiss him again. He desperately wants to cum, but you haven't given him permission yet. He begs you with his eyes when you move back, but instead you just grind your hips in dirty rolls. It makes him lose his mind; the intense pleasure electrocuting his veins, and the order of not being able to cum makes him cry a little.

You wipe away the tear your thumb, eyes widening with worry. "XingXing, I'm sorry." You stop humping him, giving him time to breathe. "I'm sorry. Did I hurt you? I'm sorry." You keep saying it, so Yixing shakes his head and smiles at you.

"It just feels so good. You feel so good." He groans, shifting his hips up again. You moan through your parted lips and grab the back of his neck, bouncing in his lap again slowly.

"Do you want to cum, brother?" You ask him lowly, and he whines at your seductive eyes. "Cum inside my pussy, then." With your consent, Yixing throws his head back with a shout, the over stimulation of your cunt milking his cock is too much for him. The constant "ah ah ah" coming from his lips sends you over the edge too, and you bite down on his bare neck as you orgasm.

Your combined climaxes are intense, and you hold each other tightly until either of you go lax, falling to the floor. Yixing pants heavily by your ear, and you lick his neck in apology, where you marked him with your teeth.

"What's my name?" He asks you, and you whisper back your answer. "Okay, just checking." He says, rolling you two over until your both on your sides. He pulls you close, kissing your lips passionately, and it makes your head spin with joy. "I didn't know you liked me like this, _____."

"I was scared to tell you." You confess, eyes shutting with exhaustion. Yixing chuckles, eyebrows rising.

"You didn't act very scared when you chased me to the door." He replies smartly, and you whine in embarrassment. "My guess is that you won't be the little dominant one when you're sober, though." He kisses your forehead. "You'd never treat me like this normally." He kisses your eyelashes.

"Just get me drunk again, and we can have some fun." You giggle, kissing his lips so he'd just stop teasing.


End file.
